Miroku, Who's that Girl?
by Mrs.CaptainJackSparrow1234
Summary: A Miroku and Sango oneshot, I did my best, so enjoy!


Miroku, Who's that Girl?

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA IN ANY WAY!

_**There were places we would go**_

_**At midnight**_

_**There were secrets that nobody else could know**_

_'How could he?'_ Sango thought, as she watched Miroku flirt with yet another girl.

"My beautiful lady, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?" Miroku asked a village woman. She giggled.

"Of course, monk." She said, her eyes twinkling. Miroku looked surprised, but as the girl leaned in to kiss him, he didn't even pull back. Sango watched, heartbroken, as Miroku and the village woman shared a kiss.

_**There's a reason but I don't know why**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**I thought they all belonged to me**_

A few days ago, Miroku had proposed to Sango, and she agreed. '_How could I have been so stupid?'_ She thought, tears flowing down her face as she turned and ran blindly back to the hut, tears blurring her vision.

_**Who's that girl**_

_**Where's she from**_

_**No she can't be the one**_

_**That you want**_

_**That has stolen my world**_

Images of Miroku flowed through Sango's mind as she ran. She thought about how sweet he was before today. And then an image of him with 'her' came. She clenched her fists. As she arrived at the hut, out of breath and eyes puffy and red, Kagome jumped up.

"Sango, what happened?" She asked, concern etched across her face. Sango just shook her head, and then ran back outside.

"Probably that lech again." InuYasha said, unable to see the seriousness of the situation. As usual.

"Sit, boy." Kagome said, and InuYasha fell to the ground.

Sango ran through the woods, and arrived in a clearing. She sat down on a log, her tears falling freely now.

_**It's not real**_

_**It's not right**_

_**It's not day**_

_**It's not night**_

_**By the way**_

_**Who's that girl**_

_**Living my life**_

_**Oh no**_

_**Living my life**_

Miroku appeared at the hut a while later, and looked at Kagome. Both her and InuYasha looked at him, disgusted. "Where's Sango?" He asked. Kagome glared at him.

"She ran off after she got back. What did you do now?" she asked. He just shook his head.

"I made a terrible mistake." He said, and ran outside, searching for her.

_**Seems like everything's the same**_

_**Around Me**_

_**Then I look again everything has changed**_

_**I'm not dreaming so I don't know why**_

_**I don't' know why**_

_**I don't' know why**_

_**She's everywhere I wanna be**_

"Sango!" Miroku called out. Sango heard him, and quickly wiped away her tears as he entered the clearing. He sat by her. Sango didn't move. "Sango, I'm so sorry." He said. She was still silent, her bangs covering the hurt in her eyes. "Sango, please look at me!" he said, taking her chin and turning her face towards him. She snapped her head away.

"Don't touch me." She said, hurt evident in her voice. Miroku looked at her, looking hurt as well.

"Please, Sango, forgive me!" Miroku said, standing as she did. "Sango, I don't know what came over me! I'm sorry!" Sango glared at him.

"You can't just come to me, saying sorry, and expect me to forgive you!" She said, tears flowing down her face. "You've done this so many times, Miroku." She whispered.

_**Who's that girl**_

_**Where's she from**_

_**No she can't be the one**_

_**That you want**_

_**That has stolen my world**_

_**It's not real**_

_**It's not right**_

_**It's not day**_

_**It's not night**_

_**By the way**_

_**Who's that girl**_

_**Living my life**_

"I can deal with the flirting, Miroku. I loved you, I trusted you to never go further. I loved you, Miroku." She said. He sighed.

"Sango, I love you too!" He cried out. "I made a stupid mistake! Please, forgive me!" He said, getting desperate. He loved her too much to let her go.

"I've given you so many chances, Miroku." She said. "So many."

_**I'm the one**_

_**Who made you laugh**_

_**Who made you feel**_

_**Who made you sad**_

_**I'm not sorry**_

"I've given you too many chances, Miroku." She said once again. "And you blew them all. We're through." She said, tears falling down her face.

"Sango, please, no!" Miroku yelled out. "Please, I need you!" He cried out. 

_**For what we did**_

_**For who we were**_

_**I'm not sorry I'm not her**_

"If you need me, you wouldn't have hurt me this badly!" She said, and she turned away from him.

_**Who's that girl**_

_**Where's she from**_

_**No she can't be the one**_

_**That you want**_

_**That has stolen my world**_

_**It's not real**_

_**It's not right**_

_**It's not day**_

_**It's not night**_

_**By the way**_

_**Who's that girl**_

_**Living my life**_

_**Oh no**_

_**Living my life**_

"Miroku, we're through. I mean it." She said, turning to go back to the hut. He stared after her, heartbroken.

"And Miroku?" She added. He looked at her hopefully.

"I'm not sorry." She said, before striding back to the hut.

Sorry if it's a little OOC, but I did my best. R&R PLEASE!


End file.
